


Just A Failed Mission

by EggheadOfTheArchive



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Really Character Death, The End (Eddsworld), angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggheadOfTheArchive/pseuds/EggheadOfTheArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be an easy mission you could complete in a day or less. How did you end up falling in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Failed Mission

It all started off as a mission. Just a simple, harmless mission. A easy retrieve and retreat. So what if his old friends and one old enemy were there to get in his way? It's still just a simple mission.

When Tom found you picking his door, he looked angry at an intruder but even angrier when he saw it was you. You shouldn't be surprised, you've never been particularly nice to each other and the last time you saw him you drove him over with your car. So then why did it hurt so much when he scowled and protested your arrival? 

Edd and Matt were as happy as ever and glad to welcome me back into their (our) home! Tom, unsurprisingly, protested, but since we were forced to share a room lest both of us sleep somewhere else (according to Edd's logic of fairness) I tried my hardest to be polite.

At first he was shocked, but as the days went on, he grew used to my company and I would say he rather enjoyed it like I did. But as we grew friendlier, the things about him I used to hate started to grow attractive and some cute? Like the way when he's a brutally honest drunk or the way he plays his bass to the beat of the rain.

You found yourself delaying your mission, perhaps in hope everyone in the Red Army would spontaneously have a great bout of amnesia and forget that I was their leader, perhaps that Tom would reciprocate my growing feelings for him. And yet, the latter was seeming to come true.

You saw the way he looked at you across the room with a faint, but noticeable, find smile on his face. Or the way that whenever you stopped to hum a tune, he would turn his head ever so slightly and halt whatever he was doing at the moment until you just finished the song. 

The hardest thing you've ever done was not securing yourself the position of Red Leader or killing a man, because both of those required you to detach your emotions. The hardest thing you've ever done was asked Tom to acompany you on a date. But the way a shocked grin spread across his face afterwards and he surely nodded his head yes, flinging his arms around your shoulders in an affectionate gesture that can only be told without words was worth all the uncertainty that came before and afterwards.

The date went swell and you honestly couldn't pretend like you hated him at all. When you got home from the date to see Edd and Matt sitting on the couch, the first thing you did was flung your arms around Tom's shoulders and told them that you two were together. They were supportive as ever, of course. 

That night was the first time you and Tom have ever made love. It wasn't harsh, it wasn't rushed, and it made you feel everything Tom was thinking. The night itself quieted at the sight of the two so deeply in love after only a couple of weeks of interaction with no hostility clinging to them. Our feeling were laid bare in the quiet evening and every breath you spent that night was laced with false promises but truthful love. Whispers of futures they would never have, yet everything felt so real that you couldn't help but feel you'd be here, so deeply rooted in love, forever.

The next day, you were brought back down to earth.

You got a call from the army, telling you that your time for this mission is running low and asking for a status update. And just like that, all your fantasies of a happy future with Tom are gone. How can you let him lead a life on the run like this? You wait for Tom to go get his weekly supply of alcohol before you go to the room you have everything you left in this building in (mainly guns, bombs, and weapons of war). But the thing that stood out the most was a giant red button in the middle of the room. 

You go over to the button, ready to push it, when Edd and Matt push into the room. Them being the idiots they are, they don't question all the big ominous button and weapons all around the room and start immediately pressing buttons. Matt was just about to push the button that would lead him into the giant robot. Fearing that your plan would be discovered, and not feeling very rational, you unched him. 

When I realized what I did, I immediately suggested we go shopping. They managed to basically brush off the whole "I just punched Matt in the face" thing in under a couple minutes. Once we were there, I pretended I was getting a call on a banana and ran away, like any dignified Army Leader would. 

I got back to the room and was once again inturupted by... "Tom." I said, a scowl on my face as I swiveled around to face him. He looked mad, confused, and sad. Looks like he found out. 

"Why did you come back Tord? Or should I say "Red Leader"?" Tom said, holding up the wanted poster in front of my face.

"I just came back to get something I left behind." I say, turning around and pressing the button. My hat fell down and landed upon my head perfectly. "My hat!" Tom looked confused so I continued, "It goes really well with my giant robot." I pressed the button again, the floor falling out from underneath me as I fell down a tube. 

I land in the seat, the robot gearing all up around me. The adrenaline is numbing the pain of betraying my love, so I run off of it. I begin to feel angry with Tom. How dare he distract me from my goal? How dare he make me feel feelings I haven't felt in so long? How dare he make me feel human? 

I begin shooting at him, my inner pent up rages coming out in bouts of rage, all my anger originally aimed at myself I aim all at Tom. Eventually, I get tired of playing with him and pull out a rocket launcher. The last thing I see of his face is the sobbing look of betrayal and anger on his face before he's blown to bits by my own creation. 

I barely notice Edd and Matt tearing through the rubble, I barely notice when Matt starts making me punch myself. I deserve it, I think, letting my shame sink in. I've killed the only one I've ever loved and the only one who's ever loved me. I don't hear Tom yell and if I did, it was my imagination. He's dead, I killed him. There's a harpoon in my robot, probably launched by Edd. 

When I crash, the pain in my arm is nothing compared to the pain in my heart. The tears pouring down my face surprise and concern Patryk and Paul. They leave me be as I wallow in my misery. I remember the time that we both baked a cake and completely forgot it in the oven, burning it and the whole kitchen to a crisp. Edd was so mad at us he had us repair the whole thong by ourselves. But it doesn't matter now because I've burnt the whole house down and Tom with it.

In the distance, I can hear Paul saying "Red Leader, why are you crying? It's just a failed mission." 

I look to the burnt up crisp of me and my best friends house. "Yeah," I reply, my voice shaky, "Just a failed mission." But in my heart I knew I had failed more than just a mission, I'd killed more than just a person. I'd killed my true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sssssorry...


End file.
